Hidden Soul
by SoulessPrince013
Summary: Ryou has a secret , from Bakura and what's the wrose that can happen? Everything that's what Bakura has to now rescue his Light from a soul Ryou has been hideing from Bakura for year's and that's not even the wrose part he has deal with Pharaoh and his little look alike as they explore Ryou soul room to take back Ryou from the clutches of the hidden soul. (bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or their characters

I hope you enjoy it and sorry if Ryou or Bakura are a little out of character I tried my best to use their personalities. But I needed Ryou to be Stubborn for this beginning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Brother, It's time to wake up." A sweet gentle voice echoes throughout Ryou's head as he wakes up from his unforgivable slumber. As he numbly removes his covers off himself. In silence he walks to a closet and pulls out a old wooden box that contains old letters that belong to his dead sister. That he had written over the years.

Carefully and fully aware he pulls out a letter and starts to read it painfully slow ,water fills his eyes and leaks out as he tries to force them back. As he swiftly puts them back into the box and place it into its hiding place.

" Brother you must never forget." The voice says, as Ryou closes his eyes in frustration at the voice.

" You can't stay here." Ryou says in a small demand into the the chilling air.

"Why not?" The voice asks, in a cheerful curiosity.

" You're dead." Ryou states while he walks to the curtains that were covering his windows in his small bedroom.

"He is also dead to. " The voice, is becoming grumpy as a strong pulse filled Ryou head. "And yet you wish ME gone." The voice reply's flatly.

" That's different ….He's different." Ryou tells the voice in a soft and calm manner.

"How? I see no difference between me and him. " The voice somewhat yells as Ryou twitches at her in frustration.

"But there is your my little sister and I wish for you find peace and move on and he is -" Ryou was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

" I'm NOT leaving until I get what I want." The light but darken voice says, While Ryou open the curtains letting the sun fill his room. Placing a smile on his face while listening to his baby sister small tantrum

" And what do you want Amane?" Ryou asks, leaving his dull room to make himself breakfast.

" You'll find out tomorrow brother. " And with that the voice disappeared leaving Ryou to raise his left eyebrow.

" Is that so …" He says in a meek tone, as he stares down at his skillet. " As long as Bakura never finds out, it will be okay right? " he asks himself.

The silence of the room brings a overwhelming sense of fear and unease as he starts his breakfast.

A dimly lighted room with no source of any type of light besides the torches that hang on the stone walls with hieroglyphics engrave in the smooth stone covering the vast room that was filled with piles of gold randomly place on the cold sand floor.

In the middle of the large spacious room sat a gold throne with rubies placed in it. Making it glimmer and sparkle from the fire's light that the torches bring. A huge plush cushion that's crimson red with golden embroidery on it. And on that piece of furniture sits a man with his legs and arms cross. Wearing a scowl on his pale white pasty face, his pale skinny fingers moved a piece of long white hair from his face.

Getting up from his throne he walks towards a door with long strides as his narrow dark brown eyes that were almost black start to glare at a door in front of him. But it wasn't the door he didn't like it was more like what is beyond his door to his soul room.

He slams the door open to see a light blue door that was simple and boring in Bakura opinion. He walks closer the plain door and kicks it open and walks into the simple little room.

Cream color hardwood floors and powder blue walls on the right side of the room was a desk that was white that had a matching chair. On the wall in front of him was a large mural of a lush green forest with a pond in the middle of it . The image reminded Bakura of those stupid fairy tales Ryou used to read when he was child.

As he turn to the left wall to find a bookshelf full of figurines of people from Ryou past and others figurines from Monster World his Hikari hand made.

"What a stupid sentimental person." Bakura mumble's, as he kicks a small box that is on the floor.

He lifts his left eyebrow and then growls as grabs the thing and goes straight back to his own soul room.

Placing a hand on the wall revealing one of the many hidden doors that are in his own soul room.

" Where the hell does he keep getting this disgusting thing!" He yells well throwing the box into a room filled with boxes.

Bakura crosses his arms glaring at the room full of what seem's to be old identical looking boxes. His eye twitch ever since his Hikari got the millennium ring withholding the 3,000 year old spirit within it when he was seven years old. Bakura was put in charge of the small seven year old, Why he didn't understand himself at first he thought it was some sort sick joke that his host was a small child but then he soon realized it wasn't and the freakin kid parents were never around. So that's when he decided he will watch over the child but not out of kindness , pity or entertainment. He did it just for the hell of it, he had no reason to nor did he care.

So Bakura took care of the kid….well he took care of Ryou the best he knew, he taught him how the world is not fair and cruel it could be. With the occasional punishment of sending Ryou into Bakura's own soul room in the darkest parts teaching the kid how good he has it compare to himself. And it's not like Bakura showed up all the time he did it whenever he wish to mess with Ryou.

And that's when he started finding the wooden boxes ALWAYS showing up in HIS lighter halfs soul room. At first he thought nothing of it but as Ryou got older a strange aura develop around it. And that's when the great mini war started between him the wooden box, Bakura tried EVERYTHING from shadow magic to just plan smashing it. But none of it worked and he didn't like his landlord to be around it especially if himself the Great Thief King doesn't know what it is and he will be damn if other spirit takes over his Ryou body because he is the only one who is allowed to do such a thing to his host.

But right now Bakura had so much more to think about then a stupid boxes there the least of his problem his main goal. Is to kill the pharaoh and his new scheme should work just fine more than fine actually.

As Bakura laugh he left the soul room.

Ryou was outside his house and locking the door before officially leaving for school when.

"Smart idea landlord , but some people don't care if you lock the door." A deep voice startles Ryou making him jump.

"Bakura." Ryou whisper's as he stay's in place not moving holding his breathe as he felt his yami arua.

" You do know that you're not going to school right?" Baura says coolly to his younger half.

" No! I have to go to school." Ryou complain, turning around to face the ghost.

" You don't have to go, you just want to see the evil pharaoh and mini look alike plus all those weird people you like to call friends." He snarls and growls at Ryou.

" I don't even have classes with them." Ryou sighs, " This is not high school anymore. " Ryou state's as he walks away from the apartment door.

"You're in the same school that's bad enough" Bakura gruffs." I thought that when you graduated you get away from that stupid group." Bakura walks in front of him looking down at Ryou who just walk through him.

" Besides Yugi and Yami don't even know you're back in this world besides, it would be just a waste of time telling them." Ryou sighs and walks to his car.

" Why so host?" Bakura asks , curies of what his smaller half has to say.

" You're not going to like my answer besides if Yugi found out that him bringing Yami back made you come back also, it would destroy his little heart." Ryou says as he got into his car and started it up.

" That brat use dark magic it's a give and take he is lucky Zorc isn't back at the cost to bring back the STUPID Pharaoh ." Bakura sits in the passenger sit, watching Ryou drive.

" He used it for good, to bring back someone he love and give him his own body, he used the shadow magic for a selfless reason." Ryou huff's as he stop at a red light.

" And that's where you're wrong little landlord " As Bakura shakes his head " That is a huge selfish reason if I heard of one " Bakura watch Ryou tense as the light turn green.

" Love is not selfish at all." Ryou reply's as he turns his right blinker on to get ready to turn.

" And why is love not selfish?" Bakura asks, as he mentally laugh at his hikarie innocents , really his smaller half was about to turn 21 and he still believes that love is selfless and hold on to the ideals that anyone could be good if they tried. It was cute in a way but truly pathetic really it was.

" If you truly love someone you're willing to give up everything , it doesn't hold any boundaries and most importantly your always there for the person you love." Ryou explains the best he could come with for his dark half to understand.

A large burly laugh echoed in the car causing Ryou to jump being thankful he got another red light so he can look at the laughing ghost next to him who seem like he couldn't breathe.

Ryou turns red from embarrassment " Did I say something funny?" Ryou start's driving again as the light turn green.

Bakura just kept laughing until Ryou parks in the parking lot of the college and just looking at Ryou you could tell he wasn't leaving until he got a answer from the derange spirit.

Bakura smiles a wickedly and says " But your answer to why love is selfless is the reason why it's selfish."

Ryou mouth open and then bitterly close as he slam open his car door and slam it shut as he locks it and turn around to find a smiling Bakura next to him.

" Take it by expression I WIN host." Bakura says it coolly and in a chilling way it only made Ryou want to get away from the spirit even more.

" You won nothing." Ryou glares at the dead person in front of him." Besides what do you know of love , you are nothing but a thief." Ryou say this without thinking looking at his darker look alike.

" I know more then a some stupid mortals who barely live 20 years, Ryou Bakura your lucky I can't punish you anymore." Bakura darkley reply's , While glaring upon his foolish host.

Bakura didn't want to deal with his host patheticness anymore and disappeares into his soul room. While Ryou stares at he the dirty concrete underneath his feet.

" Brother, you know you're right . " Amane voice echoed, in his head.

"About what Amane?" Ryou huffs, shoving his hands into his coat pockets , not looking up as he watch his feet move to the sidewalk in between the street and the parking lot leading him to his school so he can go to class.

" About love being selfless … Brother would give up everything to be with me right?" Amane asks sweetly, Ryou felt a chill run down his back and all his instincts are telling him to run but from what?

" Of course I would Amane ,what type of brother do you take me for." Ryou feels a horrible twist in his stomach his mind telling to stop talking and summane Bakura right now. But there was no reason to, he is just talking to his sister nothing bad will happen and she means no harm to him. Plus Bakura would never help him he would just say man up and deal with it yourself.

She let out a giggle " A caring one of course." There was akward silence which made Ryou even more antsy then he already was." Brother do want to make my wish come true? "

" Yes I would love to but…" Ryou didn't understand how to answer this at this point, his body and mind were telling him to just stop talking.

"But nothing brother it's a yes or no question, so what is it?" Amane nicely states, seeing that her older brother is becoming scared and she can't have that being so close to her goal.

" Yes " Ryou says , with a small confidence.

"Then let's make my dream come true my dear brother." Amane practically sings, because of how happy she is.

Ryou body felt a horrible rush as if it was being invaded by a force; pain filled his body as it forces him to walk into the street. " Stop this right NOW." Ryou screams

" No " she laughs " Soon you'll be in my world brother tomorrow you shall wake up in a new world."

" I don't want that." Ryou complains as looks up to see a car rushing for him.

Ryou was holding his breathe he didn't know what to do his heart was beating faster as the car tried to slow down tears are seeping out , he wants to call Bakura out for him to deal with this but he just can't it's unfair to him.

And before he knew it the world turn black and a small voice saying " Welcome to your knew home, my world brother."

Bakura woke up in a white room as blurry people surround him " Ryou... " Is all he whispears before falling back into a painful sleep.

Thank you for reading this , I hope you enjoy ! i'll post as soon as i can

Sorry for the spelling/grammer errors.

Please leave a comment if you want to.

Thanks have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh or their character's**

 **Please enjoy**

 **I would also like to say thank you to those who reviewed and follow part 1 to this story, you guys are the best!**

 **Bakura slowly and steadily start's to open his eye's ; as light fills in his surrounding a very old unfamiliar feeling of dryness arise in his throat. It feels as if he was back in the desert a unwanted sensation of wanting, no needing water overcame him.**

 **"** **Yami ! look ! look! , Ryou eye's are open!" a manly yet girlish voice yells, making Bakura curse to himself.**

 **Bakura closes his eyes to try block out or attempt too, the voice that's bothering him at the moment.**

 **"** **I don't think ….that's Ryou, Aibou " yet another much more irritating voice emerges to Bakura's annoyance.**

 **"** **G..gold ..Ssstar for… y..uo" Bakura muffles out the best he could with all the energy he can muster out to mock the pharaoh.**

 **"** **What do you mean Yami ? " The higher pitch man ask in concern voice.**

 **"** **Yugi , this man is not Ryou but Bakura" Yami replies to his lighter half.**

 **"** **That can't b…"**

 **That's all Bakura heard before everything went back to the black abyss for which he came from..**

 **For what seem like eternity to Bakura, he felt a comforting warmth wrap around him and a soothing voice echoing in his head. He is unable to make out what the voice is saying or who it's coming from,But he wishes from the depths of his heart that it is.**

 **"** **Ryou." He mumbles out without thinking.**

 **"** **No." indifferent voice of a woman states " I am not Ryou"**

 **"** **Then WHO are you !" Bakura screams, trying to get away from overwhelming heat surrounding him.**

 **Struggling in the darkness, to point he was thrashing and clawing at himself but he only managed to make the once welcoming heat into a horrible burning sensation spread through every inch of his skin." What the hell going on !"**

 **"** **~Hehe you look cute like that ! ~" The women voice changes, like a flip of a coin " ~ Isn't obvious Thief king Hehe~**

 **"** **No It's not, you yourself !" Bakura slurge out in a scream as his body tighten up on himself.**

 **"** **She is trying to destroy you ." The monotone voice says , as glowing light appears in front of him. Slowly forming a women who seem neither good or evil. Her long straight hair seem to stop at her shoulder. Wearing a simple long dress that went down to her feet. Her hands were hold out as floating heart was above them. On her right side everything seem dark as a huge black demon wing contrast against the left side wing for that was a pure white white angel wing. Her left side seem to glow a bright light unlike the darken right side.**

 **"** **ShE?" Bakura starts to hold himself, he who is the great Thief king will not and shall die for anyone. " ChAngE of HEartS ex..PlaN yourS..elf !"**

 **"** **~Hehe the soul that Ryou hidden from you of course!~ " She flap her wings in excitement.**

 **THAT BRAT ! , Bakura curse at himself. Of course Ryou was hiding something from him when did he find this soul? Bakura himself doesn't know but this is unforgivable. He taught Ryou well and to add to that he also threaten the boy as he grew about other spirits. So why did Ryou disobey him ? But then again Ryou was always a stubborn child, Often hard to control but this takes the cake.**

 **"** **WhAt THe H...eLl Hik..Arie !" He simply gruffs out, clenching his fist to to point he can feel blood slowly drip out of clutching hands.**

 **"** **Please, do not be mad at him he has a reason." The Change of Hearts emotionlessly says as she watch the trembling torture Bakura wiggle in unbearable pain and new found frustration.**

 **The black void started to turn into a light grey,the intense pain also seem to stop as if it never happen.**

 **"** **~Hehe Ryou must be up now.~ she sings, to much of Bakura displeaser. ~Hehe you look funny, Thief King.~ smiling and humming to herself watching Bakura reactions.**

 **"** **Where is that stupid idiot." He starts to look around, to find that they are now in his soul room which gave him a small amount of relief.**

 **"** **That idiot save you from be-" she was cut off from finishing her sentence by a loud bang from Bakura slamming the door open and another horrible crash. Just to find that Bakura broke Ryou Soul door in half. And watch him desperately try to find his light.**

 **But The Change of Hearts knows that Bakura would never admit that he is worried for Ryou or that he is mad because he cares for Ryou. After all she has been watching the both of them for a long time. So she can never take sides, one part of her is drawn to Bakura and the other half is really obsessive of Ryou. So watching this somewhat amusing her but she also very scared because she can not interfere with the soul that holds her Ryou hostage.**

 **"** **~ Hehe the Light you're searching for is not in that room but is hidden in that ~" she flew close to the murderous Bakura.**

 **"** **Not making sense , you ugly thing !" Bakura growled at the creature in front of him.**

 **Bakura himself was past his breaking point but the question he is asking himself over and over again. Why does he care about his little host. Now that he is gone, his body is all didn't have to share the vessel anymore it was a win for him, Right? No it was not, He was the one who has lost. The all mighty Thief King had something STOLEN from him. This was personal now. No one takes what's mine and lives. He thought tirelessly as he dramatically fell to the floor and look up at the boring ceiling.**

 **This would have never happen if Ryou took in Bakura many warnings about ghost and the dead. Or maybe should have been more of threat to the small child he would listen more or..or ..or. Why does it even matter at this point. He first had to Get Ryou back then figure out a way to punish him.**

 **"** **Are you just going to lay on the floor or find Ryou." the plain voice asks him.**

 **"** **No, and you seem to know a lot about what's going on " he sat up, glaring at the winged creature.**

 **"** **~Heheh why of course I understand what's going on. I've been with Ryou before you showed your face Hehe~ She glares the white hair ghost.**

 **"** **You're not as powerful as me." Bakura smirks, as he stood in front of her " So where is Ryou, unless you're helping this so called soul."**

 **"** **Do not compare me to that horrible little soul,Thief. " Her monotone voice has a underline seething hatred, closing her eyes " I can't help or interfere , but i can give you a clue."**

 **"** **Isn't that helping and interfering" his deep brown eyes watches her in curiosity.**

 **"** **~Hehehe, you are right but I do not wish to see Ryou in her clutches." As she points to the mural. " Hehe isn't it funny how childhood memory tend to fade or last forever? " And with that she dissolved into thin air leaving Bakura alone in Ryou soul room until he heard.**

 **Ryou body felt numb, his heart was pounding threatening to leave his chest. Where is he and why is everything so calming but yet so terrifying? Unable to move or even open his eyes.**

 **Strange voices are looming over him, unable to respond all he can do is listen in his weak fragile state he is in right now.**

 **"** **Where do think this child came from?" a deep burly voice questions, Ryou felt a warm, rough and large hand touch his forehead.**

 **"** **I have no idea Dear. But it's not safe for him to stay in the forest " a Lighter feminine voice says sweetly.**

 **"** **What do you suggest we do? He can't be much older the seven years old. Lisa" The man states more in a rather calm tone.**

 **Who is this child there talking about? Wondering to himself if only he could open his eyes. And see who these people are , So he can make sense of everything and and get some of his questions answer.**

 **"** **We could always take him home with us Harry" The women name Lisa , ? Ryou assumes says in a sweet voice.**

 **"** **What about his family Lisa , That's kidnapping sweety" Harry says in a bitter voice.**

 **"** **Are you sure about that? Think about it Harry this little boy is in the middle of the forest all alone. He was either abandon or ran away from home." She firmly voice this to the man name Harry.**

 **You can't just take a kid for yourself for those reasons alone. Once I'm able to move again I'm going to report this women to the police. Ryou desperately thought, That poor child, though he is wondering why the kid isn't running from the couple. The kid must be paralyzed in fear. That's the only explanation to why he staying in place.**

 **"** **Lisa I understand where you're coming from but are you willing to take responsibility to become a parent?" Harry asks as he picks the young child off the ground. She shook her head forcely showing her husband she ready for the challenge as a smile form on both of their lips.**

 **Hey , Hey why are they picking me up off the ground ! Put me down I'm a grown man. This is really getting on my nerves they keep going on about a kid. And then they pick ME up off the ground.**

 **A rising fear starts to twists its way in Ryou mind. No it can't be? Can it? How could ….CAN it be possible. Am I the …. No ..No this can't be.**

 **Small clear droplets start to slide down from Ryou closed eyes. The women leans over her husband's arms holding the small white hair child. And gently wipes away Ryou tears.**

 **"** **Harry , Do think this why Queen Amane sent us to the forest?" Lisa asks her husband.**

 **"** **It has to be my Dear , Our queen gave us a child our wish has been granted." The man says, as he hold small Ryou closer to him.**

 **Did they just say queen Amane ? As in his sister, She is no queen. She is just a small little girl that has yet to to find her peace in this world. Amane would never wish this to happen to him. She loved him and he love's her, their siblings after all and all Ryou wants is for her is to be happy so her soul can finally rest. But what did Amane really need to be put to rest.**

 **"** **Bakura" his lips barely whisper's out before his mind went blank.**

 **"** **Ryou !" Bakura yells as he rushes in front of the mural wall, He places his hand on it just to have a ugly pulse rush through his body giving him a horrible chill down his back.**

 **He looks at the wall and that's when he realize what he must do as slaps himself for what he was about to do.**

 **This is for his own self-respect ,he told himself and not for Ryous sake after all he could care less about the boy but because something was stolen from him he had to steal it back. And this is the reason why he must do this.**

 **Bakura force himself to wake up in the hospital to glare at the pharaoh and his mini look alike and sourly demands " I need your help ."**

 **Yami and Yugi just stare at the thief in silence not knowing how to react.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this it means a lot.**

 **Review if you want, but it would mean alot to me if you do**

 **I would like to say i'm sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes.**

 **Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or their characters

A BIG thanks to those who favorited, followed and commented on part 2, It's means so much to me.

Thank you and please enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi looks at the unhappy looking Bakura in the hospital bed, while a smug smile starts form on Yami " Why do you need our Help? " Yugi able to understand why Bakura was here and not Ryou.

" And why should we help you? " Yami says as he looks at Bakura " Last I check your the last person any of us want to help."

"Who cares if you want to help you NEED to help or you will lose your precious friend" Bakura barks out well unkown sense of washes pain over him.

Yugi gasp " What did you do to Ryou!"

Yami glares at the Thief King " For all we know this could be a trap!", Bakura let out a low growl as he stare at the pharao. His unblinking eyes clash with dark purple irises of Yami.

" So quick to bla..me …..when yo..u don't even know ...wh..ats..Going on" Bakura slowly spoke out , pain was warping all around his body once again but ten times worse than the time he was talking to his Change of Hearts.

" Yami I think we should help him." Yugi, soft worried voice speaks out. " I don't think he is lying to us." Yugi says.

" But aibou he-" Yugi cuts Yami off.

" He is what? Desperate in pain do you not see how puny he is Yami?" Yugi states clearly not wanting to waste any valuable time if it concerning his friend Ryou." I do not trust him at all, but what choice do we have?"

Bakura growls because overwhelming pain but mostly at the fact the mini look alike call Bakura puny.

Yami rolls his eyes " He is playing us Yugi, he is a very talented liar. Why would he want to save Ryou?" Yami speaks with suspicion but mostly rage as he he reach out and grabs the hem of Bakura collar of his hospital gown. " You can't fool me, Just let Ryou out of your soul room."

Bakura caughs as his body seizes in a horrendous way " I..I'm…. ly..ing" Bakura growls out, his low point has to be now " He ..wa..s stolen from ME." Tired of sounding weak Bakura musters out all his strength he had .

Yami let go of the hospital gown." He was stolen, How stupid do you think I am." He grabs Yugi hand " This has to be your worst plan ever." Yami says.

"Yami!" Yugi whines, being dragged out the hospital door.

" No I can't Do this on my own!" Bakura yells, forgetting the pain he's been suffering from, throwing himself off the bed.

As he trembles out of the room " Pharaoh! You're not as righteous as you think yo..u are!" Bakura desperately screams on top of his lungs as he falls to the ground. Every muscle of his host's body was screaming while the blood pumping through him was like a thousand degree liquid surging into his thumping heart.

Can't that stupid pharaoh see how desperate he is? On the floor desperately asking for help from his ENEMY. He would never do this…...Bakura knows he has too much pride to allow anyone see him like this ...So why was it so hard for the Idiotic pharaoh to not see how helpless he truley is? To the point he is asking for help from him and that thing the pharaoh calls Yugi ?

Bakura grasping for air as a bunch of nurses surround him.

All he wants is to get Ryou back and his so call friends don't even care, this why he never let Ryou get too close others because it would only destroy his Hikari heart at the are selfish creature who only care about themselves.

" S..ave Ryou." Bakura barely mumble out, As blank eyes look at the pharoahs paranoid eyes.

Bakura eyes rolled in the back of his head and collapsed to the floor while his body twitching like a possessed doll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou slowly open his eyes slowly blinking a few times " …...where am I?" He softly says, while steadily pushing himself up.

Looking at his small hands. " Whats going on? " asking himself over and over trying to come with in answer for himself.

Memories begin to merging into his mind, a streaming river of panic starts rush into his body. " Calm down." he tells himself to sooth the his frenzy state.

Looking around a small dull room, that holds nothing but a small window that was to far up for him to reach with his small arms, but yet that only window was the only thing bringing light into the room his captures put him in.

"How did I get myself into this mess.." whispering out, Ryou gets up from the dirt infested ground he was laying on.

Looking over his body for the first time he came to this world " And how is this even possible?" Ryou says frowning.

His body was shorter then it was before his hands are smaller then they use to be and the memory of those people calling him a child. " This can't be possible ….. Can it?" He pathetically whines as he walks around the room trying to find any way out.

Thanks to Bakura, this is not the first time waking up in a strange place. Leaving him to figure out how to escape without getting caught.

His darker half often enjoy testing him well growing up and if Ryou failed there would be dire consequences to his failing action. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl.

If this were a test Bakura would have been out by now pestering him about the whole thing saying how uncample he is for wasting time and processing nothing and not acting on what to do right away.

Out of reflex he touch his chest to touch the Millenium ring but only to find it gone." What?" he couldn't help but yelp.

The one thing he never took off is gone even though that ring brought many terrible memories but it was also a gift from his father. That itself holds more value to him than without the ring he wouldn't have been able to meet Bakura, no matter what he can't bring himself to hate his darker half besides he has seen sides of Bakura that no one has seen not even Bakura himself knows about it.

Clenching his fist on the empty space of his chest. " I need to get out of here." Ryou tells himself.

The door creeks open; Showing Ryou the face of one his captures.

Ryou can only guess the man is around his forties, with his round large bags underneath his squinted eyes. A large rainbow beard covered his tan skin on top of his head he wore a torn up straw hat .The man was muscular skinny. His overalls are worn and faded from work and the sun.

Ryou can only assume he was a farmer but he couldn't really judge just by looking at him he thought that would be impolite to just base someone off their looks alone. But then again this man and his wife kidnap him so why should he care about being kind.

He can already mentally here Bakura yell at him about his thought process even though that spirit isn't here.

The man was holding a small round pillow and a green folded blanket in one hand but in the other he hold a chipped bowl. " I'll tell my Wife you're up, she been waiting to see you." He says, in a gruffy voice.

The man sets down the object in his hands on the dirty floor and leaves, leaving Ryou staring at a door with no doorknob on his side.

Ryou walks to the bowl to find clear water in it, Picking up to look at his reflection, seeing his face that looks like a seven year version of himself with short white hair.

He sighs as he pours out the water from the bowl. Feeling completely numb, He flops himself on the ground and curls himself up like he did often when he was little." Amane where are you?" he questions himself.

For the first time in this strange place? World? Dream maybe? His mind completely empty no derange spirit or lost soul are in his head talking to Ryou HATES it making him realize how lonely he is without his sister spirit there talking to him or Bakura constantly nagging him.

This just reminds him how he has no one if only he could ask for help but even while growing up he couldn't ask for it so what makes this situation any different.

" I'll escape." He, promises himself he says, While A women with tan skin and dull long galexy hair that goes to her waist, her neon red eyes shine brightly in the dull room as she comes in practically skipping with brown sandals on her feet.

Her dress stops at her ankles, with faded brown designs of vines twirl against the back color of of dark green on the fabric; She seem more put together then her husband.

" Nice to meet you, our gift from Queen Amane!" The women cheerfully chirps

Ryou just stare at her not wanting to say anything to the strange person

" My name is Lisa and my Husbands is Harry, but from today onwards you can call us Mom and Dad!" She says eyeing Ryou fragile body " And what should we call you dear?"

" Nothing! And you're not my parents." Ryou answers with a frustration, While the women gives him a displeased look.

" Look here my husband and I , found you so now you are our son." Lisa states in a dark depth voice giving Ryou a chill.

" I am not and will never be." Ryou, refuses to let her scare him, he had dealt with Bakura all his life so why should he listen to her, who is a stranger?

" Oh yes you are Queen Amane, sent you to us when we wish for a family!" The lady bark out obviously angry and frustrated towards Ryou attitude.

Ryou felt a terrible gnawing feeling emerge from inside his stomach, wondering why these two crazy people are saying his little sister is a queen….

I will definitely figure out what's going on for sure he thought to himself while giving the women a mute face. As she goes on talking he couldn't help but ultimately wishes Bakura would appear out of nowhere and bash her head with a blunt object.

But he knew he wouldn't even if Bakura was here he wouldn't save Ryou, as he stares at the ground and trying desperately to come up with a plan to escape these people clutches on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura put himself inside his Lighter half soul room.

Pacing back and forth, staring at the mural that the unknown spirit is holding Ryou in.

" Why don't you ever listen to me you idiot! " He yells out, hoping in a weird way that his hostile energy will reach his Hikari.

Clenching the Millenium Ring so hard that red liquid drops appear out of his hands, Unable to really understand these human emotions surfacing.

These feelings he had sworn off but always undoubtedly come back when anything is involving Ryou. Making Bakura himself more unstable in a puzzling way. " Ryou what did you get yourself into?" he spastically shrieks, wishing that his Light will show up.

A small knock on a simple door echo in the tiny room, Bakura dark eyes looks towards it.

Knowing his luck this wouldn't be his Ryou…..silently watching as a small pharaoh look alike and his bigger version comes waltzing in like he owns place, emerged from the door.

" How the hell did you get in here!" Bakura yells , as the soul room begin to shake reacting Bakura temper.

Yugi eyes widen wondering if this even possible for a soul room belonging to someone can react to someone else then the original owner.

" You left your defenses down thief." Yami replies " You're showing how weak you are." Yami states as he watches Bakura eyes grow in outrage that will never vanish anytime soon.

" You ask us for help remember?" Yugi asks.

" So what if I did, last I check YOU didn't want to help." Bakura snarls at them. " What's in it for you?" he says, while watching both of them.

"We get our friend back." Yugi determinedly says " There is nothing else to gain from this." he innocently and honestly says.

" It is just as my aibou says" Yami says as he walks towards the mural. " He is in here isn't he?"

Rushing towards the mural " That can't be it." Bakura irritability replies, watching the Pharaoh place his hand on the mural and in less then a second the mural denies him.

Dark purple lighting shocks Yami, throwing him backwards.

Yugi rushes to Yami side and helps him back up while Bakura gives Yami a incompetent look."Yami are you okay?" Yugi cries out.

" I'm okay aibou" Yami looking at Bakura and huffs " That's why you need my help …"

" So what , all you have to do is help me open it and YOU two can leave while I retrieve my Hikari." Bakura simply glares at the two unwelcome guests in Ryou soul room.

" No we will go with you and make sure Ryou is safe. " Yami hartley says,

Bakura rolls his eyes and laughs at the fact the pharaoh is trying to play off being the hero again showing off in front of his little;…..but this is besides the point he is wasting valuable time, he need to get Ryou back and knowing his Hikare he can be doing one of two things.

1.) Ryou could be overthinking things and not doing anything out of a horrible,troublesome and dire situation or 2.) he is somewhere where he can be a air head idiot enjoying the surrounding.

Either way he just wants his Light under his careful watch because Ryou can be too caring for his own good which is so …. There are NO words to describe it!

You would think a college sophomore would be a little more wary of the world around him especially after what Ryou went through growing up, but nope his Light is still too good hearted,sickly kind and gentle as a floating feather falling in mid air until it softly hit the cold hard ground and still welcoming the hard surface of the land if he could. ….How?...Why?...Bakura had No clue and even after Bakura return back into this world after his horrible defeat and perish in what seem forever to wind up appearing again just be brought in with open arms.

Well that's a little of understatement, Ryou was still suspicious of his darker half but after a few experiments on both their half they found out that Bakura could no longer take over and harm Ryou in any Bakura didn't really care at this point in time unless Ryou was doing something stupid which is ninety percent of the time, in his opinion.

Like now if only Ryou listen to his warning about those damn spirits he they wouldn't be in this mess, he wouldn't need the help of his worse enemy and he wouldn't have to go and hunt down his Hikari.

In the worse tone Bakura can muster " Fine, I don't care what you two do."

Yami listen to the impatience with the undertone of seething and loathing in Bakura voice and couldn't help but grin at how much of a mess the netrouse Thief king look. " You must really want Ryou back since you aren't putting up a fight."

" We all want Ryou back! Yami stop whatever you are doing and help." Yugi whacks

Yami arm softly trying to get the message across of being tired of waiting to save his friend.

" Alright Yugi, are you ready to go save your other half Thief?" Yami mockley say as he grabs his millenium puzzle.

If only they could see angry fumes rise off bakura body as he says " Yes , lets save my light" grabbing the millenium ring.

Both millenium object started to glowing in deep but bright light engulfing the three them into the mural painting for whatever is waiting for them to reach the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a darkened room a woman hangs by chains immobilizing her as it twists around every ligaments of her delicate body, her batwing and anglewing are hooked through paralyzing them as she dangles in the small dampen space.

On the floor shatter pieces of what use to be heart, now lay on the ground unrecognizable to the point, one could say she broke her heart and shatter it into a million pieces..

" I didn't think you had such a fragile heart " A soft but girlish voice spoke.

"..." the prisoner had no reply.

" You even went off and told Bakura a little about me" a sweet and playful tone echo in the room.

" But what I can't FORGIVE is that you hidden my older brother from ME." Amane voices out trying to get the emotionless thing to talk to her.

" We both know you deserve this Change of Hearts." Amane marches her little feet and looks up at the winged creature she has locked up.

" ….." nothing comes from the Change of Hearts

Amane huff and stomps her foot on the ground " YOU will talk to me you THING!"

"~he..he..h..e your ... sel..fish BRAT HEHEHE~" Change hearts glares at the small girl underneath her hair that has hidden her face as she crazly and cheerfully yelps out.

" NO, I'm doing this for his sake" Amane, clenches her fists.

" Lier." a expressionless voice answer this time.

" I'm not li-...I have guess…"

And with that Amane disappear from the jail cell, Leaving the change of Hearts alone in a dark room with only her thoughts to bring her comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading this story it means alot to me.

If you like please leave a comment

I would be happy to answer any questions you have

Please forgive the grammer and spelling errors.

Next chapter you will find out more of what happen to Amane and why she is like this plus, Ryou makes his great escape.

Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day and see you next time ^-^


End file.
